Drunk Decisions Made Sober
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: It's never the best idea to go calling strangers murderers and yet that's exactly what Hanamaki did when waking up in an attractive stranger's home. And yet Matsukawa was still interested in him (Ratings may change as story progresses)


The first thing that hit Hanamaki upon waking up for the contrast in sensations. The soft warm comfort of the pillow and duvet against the harsh throbbing of a hangover he swore he'd never get. He has no intention to get drunk last night. In fact he wasn't much of a drinker at all. All he wanted to do was relieve some stress and get away from Oikawa having his boyfriend over. Nothing more. No one night stands, no hangovers, just a little fun. But that clearly didn't go to plan. Drunk Hanamaki was irresponsible and did stupid things that Sober Hanamaki greatly regretted. In an attempt to dull the inescapable headache and the muffled voice outside the bedroom he buried his face further in the pillow. A pillow that smelt of citrus rather than the cheap floral smelling laundry detergent he always uses. And there's a spring digging into his side, trying to make his life even more miserable. His mattress doesn't have springs trying to ruin him. And the duvet's a light grey. His is sky blue and white. And that voice is far deeper and softer than Oikawa's. Oh no. This wasn't his bed, and yet here he is. In someone else's home. Naked.

Drunk Hanamaki made stupid decisions that Sober Hanamaki greatly regretted. And this was one of them.

Sure that he was going to be murdered if he didn't get out now the make bolted up right, managing to throw himself off the bed with a loud and sharp yelp. The voice stopped and footsteps became louder as they neared the one door protecting the pink haired male. The handled turned. The door started to swing open. This was it. This was how Hanamaki was going to die. In a stranger's bedroom naked.

"Oh god I don't wanna die but can you at least wait till I'm dressed so I can die with a little dignity!?"

"Excuse me?"

"Give me five minutes!" With that the door came back to a close. Quickly getting to his feet the male scuttled around the room, trying to dress and make himself presentable for his last few moments whilst trying (and failing) not to trip himself up. With a cough he opened the door, ready to face his fate. His fate of death at the hands of a ridiculously handsome stranger with unruly dark hair he wanted to run his fingers through and lazy eyes that widened slightly at the sudden movement. And excessively large brows. Maybe he'd be okay with this man killing him. But then again he'd probably be okay with this man doing anything to him.

"Okay, if you must kill me do it quickly and preferable in a way that doesn't goes too much pain."

"I'm not going to kill you." Hanamaki blinked, once, then twice.

"What?"

"I heard a thump and a rather shrill yell and came to see if you're okay. Not to murder you. I can see why you were out on your own last night with opening lines such as that. And after you left me wanting more last night. You wound me Creampuff." Hanamaki couldn't stop the indignant squawk at the comment of the night before and the nickname, a light flush staining his cheeks.

"Well what else am I meant to think when I wake up in some random person's bedroom with no clothes on? That I'm gonna be treated to a picnic? Of course I'm going to think I'll be murdered."

"In my defence I wasn't aware you were naked. After your rather…interesting rendition of Gee you kicked me out of my bedroom demanding memes as payment. And you were still wearing clothes. Drunk you is truly a hoot. A 10/10 experience. Unforgettable. A once in a li-"

"Please stop. Just, stop." The flush on his cheeks grew deeper in colour as the other retold his excursions in such a jovial light tone, as if it wasn't the most embarrassing thing in the world. Well for him at least it wouldn't have been. For Hanamaki though, that was another story. The stranger let out a deep chuckle and Hanamaki refused to let it get to him, despite how nice it sounded.

"I've made coffee and have some paracetamol you can take for that hangover you're show to have." Turning around the man started to wander off, expecting the other to follow him. Reluctantly he did, eyes shooting everywhere for a means of escape.

"And why should I trust you and those caterpillar eyebrows of yours."

"You called them endearing last night." So he had had something with this man the night before. Well at least Drunk Hanamaki had good taste. He couldn't deny the attraction to him, despite the strong sense of stranger danger. Reaching the kitchen Hanamaki picked up the first mug he saw and down the still hot coffee, grimacing at the bitterness and his now burnt tongue. "Want to get away from me that quickly. Wouldn't have pegged you as the kiss and run type of guy."

"Well Brows I can't exactly say this is a situation I normally find myself in."

"Matsukawa, not Brows."

"Hanamaki, not Creampuff." Another chuckle. If he didn't leave now Sober Hanamaki might be the one to be making the regrettable decision that Drunk Hanamaki would be proud off. Checking the time and then his phone the male shuffled about on the spot, not knowing what exactly to do. To just walk out would be rude, and it's not like this Matsukawa was an unlikable character. Far from it in fact. But Hanamaki wasn't one to make rash decisions. He needed to leave. Now.

"Well I'm sure last night was a remarkable experience, such a shame I can't remember it. But now it's time for me to leave. Right now. Alone."

"Whatever you say Creampuff." A lazy smile stretched across Matsukawa's lips as he looked over the rim of his coffee mug to the other male. "If you ever want a repeat I'm-"

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Thanks. I'm just gonna leave, uh, now. Yeah"

With that Hanamaki left to the door that was his escape. The last thing he heard was a light 'see ya around' as the door drew to a close and he made his way back home, his thoughts filled with everything Matsukawa.

* * *

I've been wanting to write something for MatsuHana for so long and I finally had a vague idea so here we are. I'm gonna try and update as regularly as I can but I've never been very good with multi chapter fics and I'm still not sure of the plan for this. The tags will also change as it progresses. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I'm not sure what I don't like so don't be surprised if I edit it in the future  
As always sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
